Divergent: through the eyes of new initiates
by Tori the divergent
Summary: Hi guys! First fanfic so plz no hate.
1. Chapter 1 Kesly's POV

**I own nothing except for my brain and this is my very first fan fic so no hate please! **

Kelsy's POV

I wake up to the smell of smoke,SMOKE! Oh wait, I yell " Is Cara cooking again?" "Yep how'd you know?" I hear Cara say. "Just a guess" I look at my watch and realize that today is choosing day. Oh my gosh I mumble to myself choosing day it's here but I don't know...I can't..I have to. I'm not allowed to tell but by time this gets read I'll probably be dead so who cares, I'm divergent and I got results for dauntless, amity,and candor. I'm in the abnegation faction which makes it surprising that I didn't get results for it. Well I guess I never was selfless. I get dressed in my normal grey clothes and boots and start to head downstairs when I hear my parents talking, I wait and listen. "I'm worried, Lana, what if she picks something other than abnegation? " I don't know, we can't make her pick the faction we want it is her choice, Ethan" They stop talking and I walk down the stairs trying not to make it obvious that I just heard their conversation. " Good morning, honey" " Morning, Mom" I reply. I enter the kitchen and see Cara throwing away more burnt eggs. " Burnt 'em again, huh?" I ask. "Yeah, I just can't seem to get it right! I don't know why ugh I give up, Kels, you can cook I give up." I grab some bread and decide to make toast. Cara is only 13 so she will not be choosing today but I already know she is gonna stay in abnegation, it just fits her. I finish up the toast and get some plates to serve it on. Mom! Dad! Cara! breakfast is ready! " My word Kelsy! who ever gave you the permission to yell like that?" My mom says as she walks in and sits down. "Sorry Mom I guess I'm just to excited to lea- uh to attend the choosing ceremony. After we eat, I'm still worried about what to choose. What if I panic and pick abnegation and hate myself because I know it's not what I'm meant to do? ugh all of this is making the room spin. I ask to be excused and I head up to my room. "Why is this so hard?" I almost yell into my pillow, "why can't I just be normal?!" By now I'm sobbing and I look at my watch and realize that It's time to go the ceremony. I pull myself off the bed and try to make myself presentable. As we are leaving, I take one last look at my house and belongings knowing that this will probable be the last time I see them in a long time. "Gosh what happened to you?" "Hey shut up ,Cara!" "Girls! what has gotten into you today! please quiet down and Cara you don't make fun of your sister ever again, do you understand?" "Yes mother" It's not like she's gonna see me again I mutter under my breath. As we walk, I think about how I'm ready to explore the world but at the same time I don't want to leave my family and my life behind. "What's worrying you, Kelsy?" I hear my mom ask. "Umm... I don't really know what to choose today.. and I'm worried that I'll pick the wrong faction and regret it for the rest of my life." "Well, what did the test tell you to pick?" I think for a moment, should I tell her that I'm divergent? "Umm I got...Abnegation." I finally blurt out. "Well follow your heart." she says with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2 Choosing ceremony

**OMG i am sooo sorry for not writing in forever! Sols and siblings and school in general = ughh! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get up a few this week. BTW Shout out to lilacbeetle for making this possible. Go check out her stories.**

Kelsy's POV

We finally get to the ceremony and we find the abnegation sector and sit down. I find my friend,Ann, who I've known for as long as I can remember and we talk until the ceremony begins. "Hey Kels, what are ya gonna pick?" asks Ann. " Uh.. i don't know yet honestly.." Ann has always been so daring and careless I know she is gonna be in Dauntless. "Well it looks like it's starting , talk to you later?" " Bye", I mutter as we part. I hope this isn't the last time i get to see her. I go back to my parents and sit down." Are you excited honey?" mom asks." " I guess.. I mean yeah sure whatever. I can't wait." I hope she doesn't detect the sarcasm in my voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls can we please get quiet as the ceremony will now begin.",Charles' voice booms. Charles is one of the best known abnegation leaders, which is why it's surprising to see him up there. "As most of you know, we will go in alphabetical order and that means that we will start with Isai Almanzor." I watch Isai go up and drip his blood into the candor bowl. The candor cheer as he walks over to his new faction. I must have zoned out because the next name I hear is Ann's. She chooses dauntless just as i had predicted. "Next up we have Kelsy Elgort." I walk up very slowly and take up the knife. I t is cold and gives me goose bumps. I remember moms words as I stand there, Follow your heart. I slit my hand and it stings but not for long i eye all of the bowls and slowly raise my hands above the abnegation bowl, and at the last second I thust it into the dauntless bowl. As I walk over to dauntless, I can see Cara crying. "Oh why! why did I have to hesitate!" I ask myself. I sit down next to Ann who is cheering me on. " Woooo! I knew we would stay together,Kels." shes says half crying half laughing.

**Cliff-hanger I know but it makes the next chapter more exciting right? Well I hope it does.**


End file.
